1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for selecting shades of lipstick that will brighten the apparent whiteness of one's teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known techniques for selecting shades of lipstick are believed to consist of nothing more than trial and error techniques whereby a user experiments with different shades of lipstick until a given color or colors is arrived at that suits the need of the particular user. Unfortunately, this trial and error technique can be rather expensive. It also does not insure that the user will select the most appropriate shade of lipstick. All that is certain to happen is the user will select a shade of lipstick that the user believes to be most appropriate, whereas in fact the selected shade or shades may not be most compatible with the user's appearance.
Even if the user should, by chance, select a shade of lipstick compatible with the user's appearance, it is entirely possible that circumstances may change such that a shade of lipstick once appropriate no longer may be appropriate. It is well recognized that one's skine tone, tooth color, and hair color may change over time due to various influences such as race, climate, diet habits, and general condition of health. Accordingly, a given cosmetic such as lipstick may be suitable for a particular individual at one time, but may not be suitable at a later time.
Although it is known to correlate the use of various types of cosmetic products such as soap, clarifying lotion, and so forth with the condition of one's skin, no such technique is known to exist with the respect to the selection of color-based cosmetics. More specifically, it is thought that no technique is known for the selection of lipstick shades that will best enhance the appearance of the user and that will eliminate the guesswork for selecting a shade of lipstick.